warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Moves
The battle moves of the four clans will be listed here. Each clan has different battle moves that fit their element, and all warrior apprentices must know these moves before they can become warriors. WaterClan Basic Moves: Path of Ice Elemental. Defensive. Must have a river or stream. The user faces opposite the water source. They then twist on a hind paw to face the river/stream and pushes their front paws forwards. A path of ice forms across the river, allowing them to cross it. This move is one way used to enter the WaterClan camp Water Whip Elemental. Offensive. Must be done by a source of water(Unless done by the Leader or Deputy). The user faces opposite the water source, and lifts their front right paw and brings it down swiftly in an arc like motion. The water will follow the motion of their paw and will whip the opponent fast and hard. Ice Claws Elemental. Offensive. Must have some source of water. The user gathers water around their claws and freezes it. They then face their opponent and shoot their paw forward, causing the frozen ice on their claws to fly off at their opponent. The Rushpaw Splash Regular. Defensive. Must be in water. The user is in the water and getting out. The opponent is stalking them, and is close, but doesnt know it. The user takes their tail and flicks it, creating an arc of drops that land downstream, causing the opponent to think that you are downstream, leaving an opening for a surprise attack. Water Sheild Elemental. Defensive. Must be have a source of water. The user is behind the water source. The opponent has shot something at them and they cant avoid it. The user rears up on their back paws fast. The water shoots up and forms a sheild in front of them, and catches the item(s). Then the user drops back down and so does the water, along with the item(s) its holding. EarthClan Basic Moves: Dust Storm Elemental. Offensive. Must be near dirt. When you charge an EarthClan warrior will smash their paw to the ground and blow softly. This send a cloud of dust, dirt and pebbles into the opponent's face, this temporarly blinds them helping you attack while they are weak. Depending on how strong the warrior is detrimines how big the dust cloud will be. Earth Sheild Elemental. Defensive. Must be on Earth. The opponent has just shot something at you and it is about to hit you. The user stomps their foot on the ground, and the Earth in front of them shoots up, forming a sheild, and catching the item. Normal: Earth Jump Elemental Must be on earth.This one is simple,just stomp a paw and the earth will push you up and forward into a jumping position. FireClan Basic Moves: Flame Thrower Elemental Offensive Must be done near a volocano or on a really hot day. Cat flicks tail over it's head. A fire ball will shoot out of the tail and strike the opponent. This won't kill the cat just cause a little bit of thier fur to catch on fire before dying down. Size and heat of fireball depends on the strength of the cat. AirClan Basic Moves: Tornado Must be near wind or rushing air. The user spins on one foot while blowing, creatings a Tornado. The user pushes their front paws in the direction of the opponent, and the Tornado follows the path of your paws. The opponent gets caught in the Tornado, and gets battered and thrown by it, until the Tornado breaks up.Size of the tornado and length it stays spinning depends on size and strength of the cat. Bird Leap I can be done in any place but works best near windy areas or fire. The AirClan warrior will run as fast as they can off a cliff or overhang. As they leap off the warrior blows at the ground which sends them soaring into the air. The cats can't fly up just slowly down until they reach their target. This move is both offensive and deffensive.